


In Time of Loss

by daffodeela



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long Shot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak ada yang menyangkal bahwa perpisahan akan berakhir dengan rasa kehilangan. Namun, kehilangan itulah yang mengikis jarak di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Kehilangan yang dialami masing-masing, tetapi dilalui bersama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Menatap rumah sederhana yang tampak kosong dari balik pagar sebatas dada rerata orang dewasa merupakan sebuah kegiatan yang sedikit janggal. Apalagi, tak ada iklan yang menunjukkan bahwa rumah itu—atau apa pun yang ada di dalam sana—bisa menjadi barang tukar dalam transaksi jual dan beli. Hawa yang berembus dari sana benar-benar terasa mati. Secara aura saja, orang-orang akan malas untuk sekadar melirik. Padahal, kondisi rumah yang bisa ditangkap penglihatan belum diperhitungkan di sini.

Dibandingkan dengan deretan rumah yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri, kerapian tempat tinggal ini sangatlah minim. Di taman kecil yang berjarak tiga langkah dari ubin beranda, berserakan daun-daun yang cukup banyak. Tinggi rumputnya pun sudah melampaui kriteria taman-taman yang disebut indah. Di perbatasan dinding tinggi dan pagar, ada sebuah ember putih yang digenangi air bervolume tiga per empat dari tampungannya. Apabila ditelisik lebih rinci, jentik-jentik nyamuk dalam koloni besar dapat ditemukan tengah berenang di permukaan airnya.

Jika Sasuke memercayai keadaan sekitar yang menyerukan bahwa rumah ini kosong dan sudah ditinggalkan penghuninya selama berhari-hari, dia pasti dengan senang hati memutar tubuhnya dan melenggang pergi. Nyatanya, keyakinan yang dipegangnya berlawanan dari itu. Dia tahu ada seorang wanita di dalam sana. Wanita yang berpura-pura tidak ada di dalam rumah ketika Sasuke datang kemari seminggu yang lalu. Wanita yang merupakan istri—atau sebelumnya istri—dari sahabatnya yang diketahui telah tiada semenjak satu bulan yang lalu.

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang sudah dikumpulkan sebelum dia menjejak langkah pertamanya kemari, Sasuke membuka pagar yang memang tidak dalam keadaan terkunci. Nalurinya berkata bahwa kondisi pagar tak ada bedanya dengan tujuh hari yang lalu ketika Sasuke membukanya sendiri. Dalam hati dia merutuki kecerobohan wanita itu dengan membiarkan pagar tak tergembok. Akan ada banyak orang yang memiliki kesempatan masuk dengan mudah, seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

Beberapa ketukan menggema dari pintu. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ragu. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan ketika pintu terbuka nanti. Di satu sisi dia berharap sang pemilik rumah akan menanggapi kunjungannya, tetapi di sisi lain dia berharap sebaliknya. Dan ketika sesosok wanita beriris hijau membuka pintu, bibir Sasuke yang sebelumnya dikulum segera diubah menjadi posisi awal.

"Uzumaki-san." Sasuke menyapa sembari menarik dagu sedikit.

"Uchiha-san?" Wanita berwajah pucat itu memasang ekspresi terkejut. Bentuk mukanya lebih tirus hingga tulang pipi tercetak jelas di balik kulit, sangat berbeda dengan terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya. Tubuhnya pun mengurus. Helaian merah muda sepunggungnya diikat longgar di bawah tengkuk. "Ada ... ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, wanita yang memiliki nama kecil Sakura itu mengernyitkan dahinya semakin dalam. Sasuke cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maksudku, ya, tetapi tidak juga."

Raut bingung bisa Sasuke baca di wajah Sakura. "Maaf, kalau memang tidak ada perlu apa-apa, aku harus kembali pada urusanku—"

"Tunggu!" Sasuke berseru. Melihat Sakura yang mengurungkan niat untuk menutup pintu, dia kembali melanjutkan, "Tunggu dulu. Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Baiklah. Maaf, duduklah di sana," tangan kurus Sakura mengarah pada dua kursi rotan dengan bantalan pada tempat duduknya yang dipisahkan sebuah meja kecil di beranda, "suamiku tidak ada di rumah," kedua mata wanita itu terbelalak tiba-tiba, "maksudku—aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Sasuke meringis mendapati mimik muka Sakura yang seolah-olah tengah menelan pil pahit ketika menyebut kata suamiku. Berempati, dia memutuskan untuk tak membiarkan Sakura menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Dia tahu ini pasti berat untuk Sakura. Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat Sasuke, baru menikah dengan wanita itu kurang lebih dua bulan sebelum kabar bahwa pesawat yang Naruto tumpangi hilang kontak. Lama mencari kabar, puing-puing pesawat ditemukan di tengah samudra. Tak ada informasi mengenai siapa pun yang selamat, meski jasad Naruto dan puluhan penumpang lain masih belum ditemukan hingga saat ini juga.

Kendatipun Sakura adalah istri dari sahabatnya, bukan berarti relasinya dengan wanita itu akrab. Sasuke hanya mengenal Sakura saat dikenalkan Naruto pertama kali. Itulah mengapa saat ini terasa begitu canggung, dan keduanya bahkan masih memanggil dengan nama belakang masing-masing.

Sakura menaruh sebuah cangkir di atas meja untuk Sasuke setelah kembali dari dapur. Nampannya masih dia dekap erat-erat di depan dada ketika duduk.

"Minggu lalu aku kemari," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Dekapan Sakura pada nampan semakin mengerat. "Maaf, aku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Hn." Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura berbohong. Dia tahu bahwa wanita itu tak pernah meninggalkan rumah sama sekali semenjak pernyataan bahwa tak ada satu orang pun yang ditemukan selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat itu. Kabar ini dia ketahui dari tetangga-tetangga Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa wanita itu memang tak pernah mau menerima tamu lagi. Sasuke beruntung ternyata prinsip itu tak bertahan lama hingga kesempatan bicara ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Di dalam kepalanya terngiang-ngiang percakapannya bersama Naruto sehari sebelum pria itu pergi.

_"Sasuke, selama aku pergi, aku bilang pada Sakura-chan jika ada apa-apa yang mendesak, carilah kau. Kau keberatan?"_

_"Kenapa aku?"_

_"Dia tidak punya begitu banyak teman di sini. Bahkan dia tak akrab dengan tetangga-tetangga kami. Dan jika mengandalkan teman-temanku, hanya kau yang kupercaya tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, istriku itu cantik sekali. Hanya saat mendesak, lho. Aku yakin tidak akan sering-sering. Istriku itu kuat. Dan jika sering-sering aku takut kau pun akan tertarik padanya, hahaha."_

_"Terserah."_

_"Hei, jangan-jangan kau juga akan macam-macam!"_

_"Jangan konyol, Idiot. Meski aku tidak keberatan, bukan berarti aku tertarik pada istrimu."_

_"Baiklah. Pastikan bahwa keputusanku untuk percaya padamu bukanlah hal yang salah."_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membahas apa yang sedang dia ingat. Rasanya akan canggung jika mengatakan: "Secara tidak langsung Naruto menitipkanmu padaku." Lagi pula sepertinya Sakura masih ingat bahwa Naruto mengatakan padanya untuk meminta tolong pada Sasuke jika ada apa-apa yang mendesak. Maka, yang dia katakan adalah: "Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau terus mengurung diri. Itu bodoh, jujur saja."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Matanya menyipit tak suka. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hidup terus berputar dan kau harus mengikuti rotasinya," kata Sasuke. Menurut paradigmanya, jika hanya satu sampai tujuh hari mengurung diri dan terus berlarut ke dalam kesedihan, mungkin itu bisa ditoleransi. Tidak sama halnya dengan satu bulan. "Kau perlu berhenti bertingkah bodoh karena Naruto sudah tiada. Lihatlah tempat ini."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Masih dengan nampan di dalam dekapan, dia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menghinaku, maaf saja, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Silakan tinggalkan rumah ini."

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura mulai merasa terganggu karena kata-katanya, bahkan marah. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak bermaksud begitu. Semenjak kecil banyak orang yang tidak terlalu suka padanya karena caranya menyuarakan isi kepala selalu membuat geram. Namun, dia tak berniat menarik kata-katanya. Yang dia lakukan justru berdiri, berperangai dia akan meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Tetapi kau harus tahu bahwa yang kehilangan Naruto bukan hanya kau." Sasuke menjeda sejenak. "Aku bahkan mengenal Naruto jauh lebih lama sebelum kau mengenalnya."

Wajah Sakura semakin masam. "Kau tidak mengerti. Itu tidak bisa disamakan. Kau hanya temannya, sementara aku ...," napasnya tercekat begitu saja, tetapi dia tetap berusaha kuat di hadapan seseorang yang dianggap mengganggunya, "... aku istrinya."

"Bukan hanya temannya." Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mengumpulkannya di perut. Ikatannya dengan Naruto bukan sekadar teman. Baginya pria pirang itu sudah layaknya saudara laki-laki kedua setelah kakak kandungnya, Itachi. Dia ingat seberapa besar dia terpukul mendengar kabar mengenai kepergian Naruto hingga dia beberapa kali kena tegur lantaran konsentrasinya yang buyar selama bekerja. "Dia satu-satunya teman baikku."

"Tidak heran jika dinilai dari caramu berbicara."

"Mungkin kau pernah dengar pendapat Naruto soal aku. Dan aku tidak berusaha menutupi sikap asliku."

Dengan tangan yang disilang di depan nampan, tatapan Sakura semakin menajam. "Apa maumu?"

"Naruto adalah sahabatku." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. Dia sadar pertemuan ini tak diawali dengan baik karena lidahnya yang tak dikendalikan. Rasanya sedikit aneh untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sudah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Namun, dia tahu dia perlu mengatakannya. "Kalau kau membutuhkan teman bicara ... kau tahu harus ke mana."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit dengan takjub. "Maaf?"

"Sebelum pergi ... Naruto bilang jika ada apa-apa cari saja aku, bukan? Dia mengatakannya juga padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan tolong ... terakhirnya." Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengerat, dia sendiri tak yakin karena apa. "Ketahuilah, aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Kau harus sadar bahwa yang pergi itu Naruto, bukan kau. Kau perlu melanjutkan hidupmu. Naruto tak akan senang jika melihatmu begini."

Sasuke mendapati wajah Sakura menyiratkan sebuah kebingungan. Tak heran jika mengingat dinamika dari kalimat-kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan. Apabila Sakura menarik inti sejak awal, dia akan tahu bahwa pria itu hanya ingin menariknya kembali pada dunia nyata. Maksudnya memang baik, tetapi Sakura terlanjur emosi mendengar cara penuturannya.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya." Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Sekarang waktunya kau meninggalkan tempat ini."

Tanpa menanggapi apa-apa lagi, Sasuke menerima usiran halus dari Sakura.

.  
.

Kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang di telinga Sakura. Setelah mencerna penuturan pria itu dengan emosi yang sudah stabil, Sakura mampu menangkap sisi baiknya. Sasuke mengenal Naruto lebih lama, tetapi bisa lebih cepat pulih dari rasa kehilangan dibanding dirinya yang terus melenakan diri ke dalam kesedihan hampir satu bulan penuh. Dia bahkan menolak untuk belanja ke luar, kebutuhannya dipenuhi dengan pesanan dari telepon, dan itu pun tidak sering karena dirinya memang jadi jarang makan.

"Kau harus sadar bahwa yang pergi itu Naruto, bukan kau. Kau perlu melanjutkan hidupmu. Naruto tak akan senang jika melihatmu begini."

Kata-kata itu selalu sanggup membuatnya mengembuskan napas berat disertai penyesalan. Dia berpikir jernih sampai menyadari bahwa satu bulan sudah terlalui dengan sia-sia. Dia menutup diri tanpa memikirkan tempatnya menutup diri. Kini, Sakura meringis menyadari betapa kacaunya kondisi tempat tinggalnya.

Maka dari itu, dia kembali beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Alat-alat kebersihan sudah dia gunakan sesuai dengan fungsinya. Seisi rumahnya tampak lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Tempat berantakan yang tersisa adalah taman kecil depan rumah, dan Sakura akan segera mengurusnya.

Daun-daun yang berserakkan disapu hingga masuk ke dalam kantung sampah. Sebelumnya, yang akan memotong rumput adalah Naruto, tetapi Sakura tahu dia perlu mandiri sekarang. Kubangan-kubangan air yang membuatnya mengernyit jijik segera dibuang. Taman kecil ini sudah nyaris layak dinilai baik, terlepas dari eksistensi kantung sampah besar yang terisi setengahnya.

Sakura menggeser pagar agar dia bisa membuang kantung sampah ke dalam tempat sampah di luar rumah. Awalnya dia merasa kesulitan, sampai akhirnya terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga dan membuat pagar terlepas dari lintasan. Ketika mencoba untuk memperbaikinya, Sakura tak mampu. Pagarnya terlalu berat untuk diangkat wanita sekurus dirinya. Cukup dengan mendengus kesal, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mengingat ini masih musim semi, mungkin keputusan untuk bercocok tanam di taman kecilnya bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

Merasakan tanah yang dipijaknya sedikit bergetar, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ada sedan hitam yang parkir di hadapan rumahnya. Rasa-rasanya Sakura kenal mobil ini. Dan sosok yang sudah keluar dari pintu mobil segera menghentikan spekulasinya mengenai kefamilieran mobil tersebut. Sosok pria jangkung berambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang, berhidung mancung, berpipi tirus, dan bermata hitam tajam. Sosok seseorang yang rupawan.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura gagal menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan kebingungan pada suaranya. Dia lekas berdiri di depan pagar.

Sasuke berdiri kaku. Entah mengapa gerak-geriknya terasa canggung di mata Sakura. Pria itu membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Soal kata-kataku minggu lalu ..."

"Lupakan saja." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku mengerti maksudmu memang baik, meski cara bicaramu sedikit ... kasar?"

Sasuke berdeham sekali lagi, tetapi tak menanggapi apa-apa. Tanpa meneliti lebih lanjut, dia merasakan perubahan signifikan dari rumah ini. Terlihat jelas dari kondisi halaman rumahnya.

"Situasi di sini tampak lebih baik daripada sebelumnya." Komentar itu terlepas begitu saja, tanpa bisa ditahan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Seperti apa katamu, aku perlu melanjutkan hidupku." Tiba-tiba dia teringat bahwa tanpa kata-kata menohok dari Sasuke, mungkin dirinya masih belum pulih juga. "Aku ingat Naruto pernah mengeluhkan cara bicaramu yang seperti ... itu, tetapi dia bilang kau bukanlah orang jahat. Jadi ... kurasa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Aku memang tidak bermaksud jahat."

Tanpa memikirkan perasaan lawan bicaranya, Sakura tanpa sadar mendesah lega. "Senang mendengarnya."

Meski perubahan signifikan sudah terasa, tetapi Sasuke tahu jelas bahwa Sakura belum selesai dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Terbukti dari sarung tangan yang dikotori tanah masih terpasang di kedua tangannya. Dan di beberapa bagian taman, ada tanah-tanah yang menghambur ke luar. Sasuke refleks bertanya, "Butuh bantuan?"

Sakura sempat terperanjat. Namun, dia segera mengendalikan diri mengingat bersitegang yang terjadi minggu lalu di antara dirinya dan Sasuke sudah merenggang. Otaknya mencoba memikirkan ketidakmampuannya sedari tadi. Kemudian, dia menyentuh pagar yang membatasi tubuhnya dan Sasuke. "Pagar ini terlepas dari lintasan dan tenagaku tidak cukup besar untuk membenarkannya. Boleh minta tolong?"

Tak menjawab dengan kata, Sasuke menaikkan lipatan tiga per empat kemeja marunnya sampai ke atas siku sebagai tanggapan positif. Kedua tangannya memegang pagar di bagian besi vertikal kemudian menariknya ke atas. Pagar sudah kembali ke tempat seharusnya dengan mudah. Kedua tangannya ditepuk ketika sudah terlepas dari pagar yang dilapisi debu tebal itu. Diam-diam Sakura meringis malu lantaran hal tersebut menandakan bahwa rumahnya kotor.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Duduklah dulu." Setelah berkata demikian, Sakura melepas sarung tangan berkebun dan meninggalkannya di sisi taman. Dia menjejak menuju dapur dan kembali dengan dua buah cangkir di atas nampan.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku bersikap tidak sopan mengusirmu minggu lalu," ucap Sakura sembari menaruh secangkir kopi di sisi meja yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. "Silakan diminum."

Sasuke entah harus menjawab apa. Lagi pula, minggu lalu pun dia bertingkah seperti seseorang yang tak paham tata krama dengan mengatai bodoh di kalimat pertama sebuah percakapan. Dia menyelipkan jari pada tangkai cangkir, menghargai penjamunya, berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi minggu lalu. Dia menghirupnya perlahan sebelum meneguknya. Seteguk kopi yang menyentuh lidahnya sudah cukup bagi Sasuke menarik konklusi.

"Kau pernah menjadi barista?" Sasuke tanpa sadar melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang memberi kesan seolah-olah mereka sudah akrab, padahal kenyataannya sangat jauh dari itu.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, kemudian tertawa mengejek. "Kalau kau meminum kopi buatanku minggu lalu, mungkin kau tidak akan sekasar itu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud kasar."

"Itu sudah berlalu dan kata-katamu tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Keputusan Sasuke untuk tak menanggapi lagi membangun sebuah keheningan. Sakura melirik cangkir Sasuke yang sama kosongnya dengan miliknya. Mengingat perasaan tak nyamannya mengenai keheningan ini, Sakura berucap, "Mau tambah lagi? Kebetulan aku membuat kopi sebanyak satu teko."

Sasuke berdeham canggung menyadari dirinya masih menggenggam cangkir kosongnya. Dia lekas meletakkannya di atas pisin. "Tidak. Tidak perlu."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Dia yakin betul bahwa pria itu menyukai kopi buatannya, meski tak diucap secara eksplisit. Dari bahasa tubuhnya yang masih memegang cangkir kosong pun di mata Sakura berarti Sasuke ... merasa kurang?

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, dia meninggalkan beranda rumahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Teko yang masih menempel pada kompor listrik dilepas dan dibawa ke luar. Langkahnya melambat di ruang tamu. Menatap deretan sofa di sana membuat Sakura teringat bahwa dia tak bisa menerima tamu lelaki ke dalam rumah ketika suaminya sedang tidak ada. Dan hal itu akan terus berlaku entah sampai kapan ....

Mengingat dirinya yang bertindak bodoh—ya, dia tersinggung atas kata-kata Sasuke minggu lalu, tetapi akhirnya mengakuinya sendiri—Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak berlarut dalam kesedihan saat ini. Isi kepalanya difokuskan pada hal lain. Apa pun itu.

"Naruto benar soal kau yang gengsian." Sakura bertutur ketika kakinya sudah kembali memijak beranda. Dia menuangkan kopi lagi pada cangkirnya sendiri dan cangkir Sasuke, sama sekali tak melewatkan perubahan wajah pria itu yang terlihat bingung. Kemudian teko yang masih panas itu diletakkan di atas meja dengan alas sebuah tatakan kain.

"Kedengarannya kau sudah tahu banyak tentang aku."

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Tergantung apa yang Naruto ceritakan padaku selama ini satu per berapanya dirimu."

Hening lagi. Berdasarkan dua buah pengalaman, Sakura menyadari bahwa setiap keheningan pasti disebabkan oleh Sasuke yang tak menanggapi lagi.

Mendapati Sasuke yang meraih cangkirnya lagi, salah satu sudut bibir Sakura tertarik. Dugaannya benar. "Omong-omong soal barista, aku memang pernah bekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi saat aku kuliah."

"Oh, pantas saja." Sasuke menyesap kopinya sejenak, lupa bahwa tadi dia menjawab tidak perlu saat ditawarkan tambah. "Sepadan jika disajikan di kedai kopi langgananku."

"Kau suka minum kopi?" Sakura mendadak merasa sedikit malu mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terdengar antusias.

"Lumayan."

Melupakan perasaan malunya tadi, Sakura justru terdengar semakin antusias. "Apa kopi favoritmu?"

"Espresso. Mungkin tidak bisa kukatakan kopi favorit karena aku jarang mencoba kopi lain."

Sakura melirik teko yang masih berisi kopi pekat. "Kebetulan sekali."

Sasuke menyetujui kata-kata Sakura dengan mengangguk.

"Naruto tidak terlalu suka minum kopi. Katanya dia hanya suka aromanya." Sakura tersenyum sedih. Entah karena mengingat mendiang suaminya, atau karena Naruto yang tidak terlalu suka kopi. Yang masuk akal di mata Sasuke adalah pernyataan pertama. "Rasanya menyenangkan menemukan kenalan di kota ini yang suka kopi juga, meski hanya espresso saja."

"Lagi pula yang Naruto sukai hanya ramen."

"Lagi pula yang Naruto sukai hanya ramen."

Pengucapan kalimat yang sama persis di saat yang bertepatan membuat suasana canggung terbangun lagi. Sasuke langsung membersihkan tenggorokan dan mengatup mulutnya. Kemudian dia terkejut mendengar Sakura yang terkikik geli dan berkata, "Ya, saking sukanya sampai aku sering marah jika dia lebih memilih ramen daripada masakanku. Tak jarang aku menemukan stok ramen instan rahasianya, semuanya pasti kuambil dan kusembunyikan." Kalimat tersebut ditutup oleh seulas senyum perih.

Dari keterbukaan Sakura, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah seseorang yang suka bercerita. Bercerita apa pun. Baginya tak masalah, dengan bercerita (terutama cerita-cerita yang bukan tentang Naruto) mungkin akan membantu mengalihkan pikiran wanita itu dari kepergian suaminya meskipun hanya sementara. Dari cerita-ceritanya, dia tahu hal-hal tentang Sakura yang tak terlepas dari bibir Naruto ketika menceritakan istrinya, seperti: sebelumnya Sakura tinggal di Osaka dari lahir sampai kuliah (Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Sakura tak memiliki dialek Kansai). Dan soal dari lahir dirinya tak begitu yakin, karena dia dititipkan ke panti asuhan pada umur tiga tahun setelah orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Sakura tak memiliki kerabat lagi, masing-masing orangtuanya merupakan anak tunggal dari kakek dan neneknya yang sudah tiada. Hampir sama seperti Naruto yang hidup di panti sampai lulus SMA. Dari umur berapa Naruto berada di sana, Sasuke sudah lupa ceritanya.

Itulah sebabnya Sakura tidak memiliki begitu banyak teman. Semua teman-temannya ada di Osaka, teman-temannya di sini, di Akita, hanyalah rekan-rekan kerjanya di sebuah industri pangan. Rekan-rekannya di sana tidak pernah menjadi teman belanja, jalan-jalan, atau apa pun. Teman yang sungguhan teman baginya hanyalah suaminya, dan pertemanan itu diawali dari sebuah pertemuan ketika keduanya hendak menyumbang untuk panti asuhan, saling mengetahui kesamaan nasib soal tinggal di panti sampai lulus SMA, kuliah mati-matian mencari beasiswa sekaligus kerja paruh waktu, kemudian dilanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan satu tahun setelahnya. Itu berarti jangka waktu antara perkenalan di antara Sasuke dengan Naruto dan Sakura dengan Naruto berbeda sekitar enam tahun. Sasuke bertemu Naruto sebagai rival di pertandingan sepak bola antarfakultas saat keduanya berstatus mahasiswa tingkat dua, hingga entah bagaimana akhirnya keduanya menjadi teman baik, meski percikan-percikan saingan masih terasa.

Sering berbincang, Sakura akhirnya mengetahui jurusan yang Sasuke ambil saat kuliah yang membawanya menjadi seorang kontraktor. "Teknik sipil? Berarti banyak belajar fisika, ya? Ah, itu pelajaran yang paling tidak kusukai."

Begitu juga Sasuke terhadap Sakura. "Biokimia? Aku lebih suka eksak daripada hafalan."

Intensitas pertemuan mereka berjalan konstan. Nyaris seminggu sekali Sasuke mengunjungi Sakura untuk sekadar berbincang-bincang dan meminum kopi buatannya secara gratis. Semakin lama Sasuke menyadari bahwa teman baiknya bukan hanya Naruto saja yang sudah tiada, melainkan bertambah satu: Sakura. Hal yang sama berlaku juga bagi Sakura.

Sakura jadi tahu bahwa Sasuke lahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Dia menarik kesimpulan dari cerita-cerita singkat Sasuke bahwa keluarga pria itu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan sekunder, bahkan tertier di tanggal-tanggal tua. Namun, hal itu tak membuat Sasuke sombong. Pria itu bahkan tak pernah berpenampilan mewah seperti seseorang dari keluarga berkecukupan pada umumnya. Dan, Sakura tahu bahwa mobil yang Sasuke kendarai untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya merupakan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Hal itu dia ketahui ketika pria itu tanpa sengaja mengeluhkan bahwa dia lupa memproses pembayaran cicilan bulanan di hari Jumat saking lelahnya pulang bekerja, sementara hari dia mengeluhkan itu adalah hari Minggu. Dari sana, Sakura menebak bahwa apartemennya juga memiliki sumber bayaran yang sama.

Keduanya saling menyimpan rasa kagum untuk satu sama lain. Sasuke yang kagum dengan usaha Sakura selama ini, Sakura yang kagum pada Sasuke karena sikapnya yang tidak sombong dan seenaknya.

Nama Naruto semakin jarang terucap lagi di antara percakapan mereka, sebuah pertanda bahwa keduanya mulai benar-benar menerima sepenuhnya kepergian Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

Mereka yang berhenti memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama keluarga berawal tatkala Sakura yang tampak ceroboh minum sampai tersedak dan menyebabkan goncangan pada cangkir, hingga noda kopi mengotori sekitar bibir dan hidungnya. Wanita itu mengandalkan penglihatan Sasuke untuk memberi tahu di mana saja letak noda yang perlu dia hapus. Sasuke lama-lama gemas karena Sakura yang terus menerus gagal menghapus noda yang ada di bawah lipatan mata, hingga dia menghapus noda itu dengan ibu jarinya sembari menggerutu, "Di sini, Sakura!"

Awalnya keduanya merasa canggung. Sasuke hendak meralat panggilannya pada Sakura, tetapi wanita itu lekas menyela sambil terkekeh, "Maaf, Sasuke, habisnya instruksimu sedikit membuatku bingung." Dan panggilan dengan nama kecil itu berlaku seterusnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa senyum Sakura semakin sering mengembang, tubuh wanita itu sudah tidak sekurus dulu, dan wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Sasuke mendengar cerita bahwa Sakura cuti terlalu lama dari tempat bekerja sebelumnya hingga dianggap resign, dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi sampai diterima di industri farmakologi dengan posisi di laboratorium. Semuanya berjalan semakin baik dan biasa saja, benar-benar biasa saja, sampai ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura tertawa lebar hingga deretan gigi putihnya terpamerkan, dia sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh hati pada istri dari mendiang sahabatnya sendiri.

Pernah satu kali dia mengunjungi rumah Sakura dan mendapati wanita itu justru muncul di belakangnya dengan sebuah kantung belanja di tangannya. Saat itulah pertama kali Sasuke melihat Sakura tak mengenakan pakaian rumahan yang santai, melainkan pakaian yang lebih cocok dipakai bepergian. Sebuah terusan selutut berwarna putih dengan kerutan-kerutan di bagian pinggul, lengannya ditutupi cardigan berwarna biru tua, dan rambut merah muda pucatnya diikat tinggi seperti ekor kuda, tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya diikat longgar di tengkuk. Wajahnya dipoles bedak tipis dan warna bibirnya lebih terang karena lipstik berwarna natural.

Sasuke berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik, "Sakura, kau ..."

"Hm? Aku kenapa, Sasuke?"

_Cantik._

Dua suku kata itu hanya menempel di ujung lidahnya, tak sampai tergelincir begitu saja karena Sasuke mengalihkan apa yang mau dia katakan. Lagi pula dia tak yakin Sakura menginginkan hubungan pertemanan di antara mereka berubah semakin jauh, mengingat wanita itu masih saja menerimanya sebagai tamu di beranda rumah, hingga Sasuke selalu memutuskan untuk pulang ketika mendung karena tahu bahwa atap yang menutupi beranda saja tak akan cukup untuk menghalau hujan. Pertanda bahwa Sakura masih menghargai suaminya meski sudah tiada, dan hal itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dada Sasuke terasa sesak dan tidak nyaman.

Pengalaman-pengalaman itu berawal dari Sakura yang berkata saat keduanya pertama kali menyesap kopi bersama di beranda rumahnya, "Mungkin kau mau meminum kopi buatanku lagi lain kali. Eh ... maksudku ... ehm, aku memang membutuhkan teman bicara untuk ... mengalihkan pikiran, mungkin? Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Ditanggapi oleh Sasuke yang menggeleng. "Aku tidak keberatan." Lagi pula, sejak awal dia sendiri yang berkata, "Kalau kau membutuhkan teman bicara ... kau tahu harus ke mana."

Tentu saja saat itu Sasuke tak tahu ke mana kata-kata yang telah diucap akan membawanya.

.  
.

Sakura ingat kunjungan pertama Sasuke semenjak suaminya tiada adalah saat minggu-minggu awal musim semi. Tanpa terasa, musim sudah berganti menjadi musim panas sekarang, dan sudah mencapai pertengahannya. Normalnya, orang-orang yang memiliki rambut panjang akan mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi agar angin bisa dengan mudah membelai leher dan tengkuknya. Namun, tidak bagi Sakura.

Wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu mematut diri di depan cermin. Akhir-akhir ini dia ingin tampil cantik, di hari Minggu sekalipun. Rambutnya disisir hingga jatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Wajahnya dipoles bedak tipis, kemudian dihapus kembali karena khawatir Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya berdandan hanya untuk bertemu dengan pria itu di rumahnya sendiri. Poles lagi, hapus lagi, poles lagi, dan hapus lagi. Begitu terus sampai Sakura merasa bahwa lapisan bedak di wajahnya tak akan disadari oleh Sasuke, tetapi cukup untuk memperbaiki penampilannya. Sebelumnya, pilihan pakaiannya di hari Minggu adalah apa pun yang sopan, mengingat Sasuke pasti berkunjung. Namun, beberapa minggu terakhir Sakura lebih selektif. Motifnya sama: dia ingin tampil cantik.

Belakangan ini dia merasa tatapan dari kedua mata beriris hitam Sasuke padanya mulai berbeda. Entah memang menjadi lebih melembut, atau hanya perasaan Sakura saja. Dia yakin sekali setiap kali melihat Sasuke menyeringai saat dulu, tubuhnya tak berefek apa-apa. Aneh jika mengingat sekarang-sekarang dia merona setiap kali mendapatinya. Dan yang paling janggal adalah ... Sakura jadi sering senyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat Sasuke!

Sakura kenal perasaan ini. Dia sudah menduganya sebelumnya, tetapi disangkal lagi dan lagi. Dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tidak. Meski rasanya memang iya ... tetapi tidak. Penyangkalan itu selalu dilakukan karena hatinya yang terasa mencelos setiap kali foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto memasuki penglihatannya, meski hanya ujung piguranya sekalipun.

Dia tahu Naruto sudah tiada dan dirinya pun sudah menerima kenyataan itu sejak lama. Namun, mengakui bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada orang lain, terutama sahabat dari pria itu sendiri, entah mengapa masih terasa mengkhianati mahligai rumah tangganya dengan Naruto, walau dilihat dari sisi mana pun sebenarnya tidak begitu. Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk merasakan apa yang sebenarnya dirasanya (terbukti dari dirinya yang ingin tampil cantik dan tersenyum sendiri setiap kali mengingat Sasuke), tetapi dia hanya tak ingin mengakuinya.

Dia mendengar suara pagar yang digeser. Pasti Sasuke. Sakura memandang refleksinya di cermin sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah oke. Berjalan seperti biasanya, keduanya akan menduduki kursi rotan di beranda. Dia merasa tersanjung Sasuke masih mau menyesap espresso panas buatannya di pertengahan musim panas. Entah karena memang Sasuke benar-benar suka, atau ada hal lain, Sakura tak tahu. Mereka akan membicarakan apa saja yang melesat di kepala sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk pamit.

Sebelum melewati pagar, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Selama tiga minggu ke depan mungkin aku tidak akan sempat berkunjung kemari," katanya setelah memutar tubuh menghadap Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Seberapa besar pun Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, tetapi nada keluhan itu masih terdengar di suaranya. Sakura yang mempertanyakan hal ini entah mengapa membuat hati Sasuke menghangat.

"Ada proyek besar yang kuyakini tak akan memberi kesempatan untuk libur." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan intens. Merekam betapa cantiknya wanita itu hari ini dengan rambutnya yang tergerai ke bawah, sebagai memorinya untuk hari-hari ke depan tanpa Sakura. "Pastikan kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hidup terus berputar dan aku harus mengikuti rotasinya. Benar, 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia membayangkan hidupnya akan jauh lebih mudah jika tinggal satu atap dengan Sakura. Dia bisa mengawasi wanita itu dan menolongnya kalau-kalau dia tiba-tiba terpuruk lagi, mengingat hal ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali. Ada sebuah solusi di otaknya yang dia harap akan Sakura setujui.

"Di apartemenku ada satu kamar kosong."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Rumah ini ... rumah ini ..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya di udara. Dia meneguk ludah dan memejamkan mata. Tanpa dilanjutkan, dia yakin Sasuke tahu ke mana maksud kata-katanya. Dulu, keluar rumah untuk sekadar belanja dan membersihkan taman saja terasa sulit. Apalagi jika harus meninggalkan sepenuhnya? Bagi Sakura, rumah ini adalah kenangannya bersama mendiang suaminya. Dan dia tak mau melupakan hal itu.

"Aku ingin melindungimu, Sakura."

"Dari apa?" kekeh Sakura untuk mencairkan suasana yang kelihatannya tak berhasil. "Tidak pernah ada yang menggangguku, Sasuke. Kau juga tahu sendiri."

Sasuke tak menanggapi lagi. Pengganggu dari luar memang tidak ada, yang dia permasalahkan di sini adalah masalah mental Sakura yang belum stabil sepenuhnya. Dia mendesah karena kekeraskepalaan Sakura. Sasuke merasa ditolak lagi, bahkan sebelum dirinya menyatakan apa-apa pada Sakura. Wanita itu seolah-olah sudah merasakan sendiri perasaan yang Sasuke pendam entah sejak kapan. Dan ketika dia menyadarinya, dirinya justru memilih untuk langsung menutup hati.

Tatapan mata Sasuke belum terlepas dari mata hijau bening Sakura. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi wanita itu, merasakan tekstur lembut dari bedak yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis menyadari Sakura sedikit berdandan untuknya, kemudian turun semakin ke bawah hingga berhenti di ujung rambut sebahu yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Dia memelintirnya sesaat, kemudian menyelipkan ke balik cuping telinga. Sorot matanya masih terus memelajari raut wajah Sakura. Dari afeksi-afeksi kecil yang dia lakukan, Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat risi ataupun terganggu, dan justru tampak merona.

Sasuke tahu Sakura pun menginginkannya. Namun, entah apa yang membentengi hati wanita itu. Sasuke menebak bahwa barangkali Sakura masih merasa tidak enak atas kepergian suaminya. Suatu hal yang seharusnya mengganggu Sasuke juga, mengingat seperti apa percakapan terakhirnya dengan Naruto.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke pikir percakapan itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Kepergian Naruto saat ini dan apa yang dibincangkan saat itu memiliki makna yang jauh berbeda. Bukanlah sebuah kesalahan jika dia menginginkan Sakura. Maka, dia menunduk dan mengikis jarak di antara wajahnya dan wajah Sakura. Tangan yang tadinya bersandar di bahu setelah menyelipkan rambut, kini merambat ke tengkuk. Tangan lainnya mengusap lengan Sakura yang tak dilapisi pakaian dengan lembut. Ketika jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Sakura setipis satu helai kertas, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari kontak. Sebuah penolakan, lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa lagi." Sasuke mendapati wanita itu tersenyum seolah-olah tak terjadi apa pun sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya diangkat untuk melambaikan sebuah simbol perpisahan.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa meringis. Merasakan Sakura yang memerangi dirinya sendiri agar tidak membuka hati untuknya ketika dia yakin bahwa wanita itu pun menginginkannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sasuke merasa miris.

.  
.

Langit di awal musim gugur tiba-tiba mendung. Sasuke mendongak menatap awang-awang yang tengah memaksanya untuk pulang. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura yang tengah menekuk wajahnya semenjak awan hitam mendominasi langit. Keduanya sama-sama belum mau berpisah hari ini.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sakura, kurasa aku harus pulang," katanya sembari merapikan celana yang tampak kusut.

Sakura diam. Tekukan wajahnya semakin dalam. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Kedua matanya menyorotkan seberapa besar dia tak ingin Sasuke pergi sekarang. Namun, keduanya tidak mungkin tetap duduk di sini selagi hujan.

Sasuke mendesah menghadapi diamnya Sakura. Andaikan saja dia bisa tidak pulang sekarang. Kunci mobil yang berada di saku segera ditarik ke luar. Lalu, dia menepuk kepala Sakura perlahan. "Aku pulang dulu," katanya sebelum memutar tubuh dan melangkah menjauh.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti.

"Kau ... kau boleh masuk. Mmm ... berteduhlah dulu di sini."

Sasuke tersentak setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura. Setelah selama ini ... akhirnya wanita itu membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah? Sudah tidak memikirkan ketidakpantasan seorang istri yang menerima tamu lelaki ketika suaminya tidak ada? Apakah itu berarti ... Sakura mulai membuka hatinya?

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke setelah memutar tubuhnya.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku serius. Ayo cepat masuk sebelum hujan!"

Sekitar dua menit setelah pintu tertutup, rinai hujan turun dengan seru. Suara percikannya dengan atap rumah terdengar menyeramkan. Sasuke menatap ke luar melalui jendela dan mendapati bahwa satu-satunya pohon di taman rumah bergoyang kencang ditiup angin. Sakura mendesah lega telah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke masuk. Berkendara di cuaca seburuk ini terdengar berbahaya.

Kemudian kesadaran menamparnya. Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak seharusnya diizinkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Keadaan akan jadi lebih baik jika sebelum hujan turun, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pulang ke apartemennya. Bukan tugas Sakura untuk memberikan Sasuke tempat berteduh. Bukan. Lagi pula siapa Sasuke untuknya? Pria itu hanyalah sahabat dari mendiang suaminya. Bahkan, mereka baru mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain semenjak suaminya dinyatakan telah tiada.

Suara tetesan air di dalam rumah membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Rumahnya bocor dan wanita itu mengerang kesal karenanya. Barangkali hal ini terjadi karena intensitas hujannya lebih besar daripada biasanya. Dia mencari ember kemudian menampung tetesan air yang membasahi lantai sekitar meja makan.

Ketika lampu dinyalakan karena iluminasi alami berkurang tertutup awan, mata Sasuke meneliti rumah ini diam-diam. Setiap sudutnya tampak rapi dan bersih. Posisinya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Sasuke masuk kemari—saat masih ada Naruto—yaitu ruang tamu, ruang tengah, dan meja makan berada di dalam satu garis yang sama. Setahu Sasuke, dapurnya berada di balik dinding yang paling dekat dengan meja makan. Kamar tidur ada dua, dan hanya ada satu kamar mandi. Rumah ini memang memanjang ke belakang, bukan melebar ke samping. Sebuah rumah yang sederhana, tetapi Sasuke merasa nyaman dan hangat di dalamnya.

Pandangannya tertumbuk pada Sakura yang tengah berjongkok dan mengepel lantai di samping sebuah ember biru. Wajah wanita itu dipenuhi emosi. Sasuke menarik alis dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Bocor," dengusnya sembari menunjuk langit-langit di mana satu tetes air menggantung.

"Saat hujan reda akan aku coba benarkan atapnya."

Sakura mengucap terima kasih. Kemudian dia tersadar bahwa hal tersebut akan benar-benar menahan Sasuke pulang sampai hujan berhenti. Dan ternyata hujan tak berhenti sampai hari berganti menjadi malam. Kini, keduanya duduk bersisian di ruang tamu dalam keheningan.

"Sepertinya kau harus makan malam di sini," kata Sakura dengan senyum. Senyum yang jika diteliti tampak kaku mengingat hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Meski sejujurnya, Sakura akan senang sekali apabila ada yang menemaninya makan malam. Apalagi jika bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin hujannya sebentar lagi berhenti."

"Yah, aku memasak saja dulu agar kita nantinya tidak terlambat makan jika hujannya memang tak berhenti-berhenti."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sakura menanggapi dengan gelengan, kemudian menghilang ke dapur. Sasuke kembali mengamati tetesan hujan. Di satu sisi dia ingin hujan berhenti sehingga dia bisa pulang dan tak perlu merepotkan Sakura, sementara di sisi lain dia ingin hujan terus turun setidaknya sampai makan malam selesai.

Suara tetesan hujan semakin lama semakin mengecil. Sasuke yang sebelumnya menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan yang dianyam langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang menembus jendela. Hujan benar-benar berhenti. Dia diam sejenak karena masih enggan pergi. Namun, bagaimanapun dia ingat kata-kata Sakura soal menunggu hujan reda. Dan sekarang hujannya sudah reda.

Masih tak terlepas dari keengganannya, Sasuke melangkah menuju dapur. Di ambang pintu, dia melongokkan kepala dan menatap punggung Sakura yang tampak serius di depan kompor. Dia mendesah pelan, kemudian berkata, "Hujannya sudah berhenti."

"Makanannya sudah hampir jadi. Makan saja dulu di sini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah izin dari Sakura, dan sekarang hal tersebut sudah ada di dalam genggaman. Penasaran dengan apa yang Sakura masak, dia melangkah hingga berdiri di samping Sakura dan memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya ketika dia memasak membuat tubuhnya bergetar anomali. Pria itu mengibaskan tangan di atas kepulan uap yang berasal dari masakan hingga aromanya bisa terhirup lebih pekat. "Aromanya enak," komentar Sasuke.

Sakura sempat membeku saat mendengarnya. Namun, dia cepat-cepat menguasai diri dan melempar sebuah senyum sekadarnya sebagai tanggapan. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan terasa paradoks. Kenyamanan yang pria itu berikan justru membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dari dia yang berdiri di posisi Naruto, melakukan apa yang biasa Naruto lakukan, dan mengatakan apa yang biasa Naruto katakan. Semuanya terasa mencekiknya.

"Nah, Sasuke, sekarang biarkan aku konsentrasi memasak. Duduklah di meja makan," titah Sakura halus. Dia tak ingin cita rasa masakannya menjadi buruk hanya karena emosi yang mengaduk-aduk.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sakura sudah menyajikan makanan di meja makan. Melihat Sasuke duduk di kursi di mana Naruto biasa duduk semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Namun, dia buru-buru menepis pikiran itu ketika Sasuke menatapnya curiga karena raut mukanya. Tak bertanya apa-apa lagi, keduanya makan malam dalam keheningan. Sudut bibir Sakura masih terasa geli setiap kali mengingat Sasuke yang memuji cita rasa masakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan ketika makanan sudah habis, Sakura menepuk dahi karena lupa menyediakan air mineral.

Air di dalam galon yang terpasang di dispenser sudah habis. Untung saja ada satu galon lagi yang terisi penuh. Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang melepas galon yang terpasang, kemudian mengelap mulut galon yang tak terpasang.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Memasang galon."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Dengan tubuh sekecil itu? "Jangan bercanda."

"Memangnya aku kelihatan bercanda, Sasuke?" Sakura terkikik geli.

"Biar aku saja."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa melakukannya sendiri."

"Pria macam apa aku jika membiarkan seorang wanita memikul barang berat."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Maksudnya hanyalah tak ingin membuat Sasuke repot, tetapi ternyata yang dia lakukan tanpa sadar telah menggores harga diri pria itu. "Baik, baik. Demi harga dirimu akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya."

Melihat Sasuke yang mulai mengangkat galon, Sakura berkata, "Kau pasti ingin tahu kenapa di sini ada dua galon."

"Tidak juga."

Sakura mencibir. Masih gengsian. "Salah satunya pernah bocor, jadi aku beli baru. Dan ternyata yang bocor itu bisa diperbaiki."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kemejamu ... kotor?" Kedua alis Sakura bertaut ketika mendapati pola noda di punggung Sasuke. Seingatnya, kemeja lelaki itu tampak bersih sedari tadi. Dia langsung melempar pandangan pada kursi yang tadi diduduki Sasuke, dan tak ditemukan penyebab kotor apa pun. Matanya semakin menyipit dan menemukan sebuah jawaban. "Oh, astaga, itu darah!"

"Darah?" Sasuke melepas tangannya dari galon yang sudah terpasang. Dia tak ingat pernah terluka hari ini. Apakah luka yang didapatinya kemarin terbuka lagi? Pantas saja tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Duduklah di sana. Biar kubersihkan lukanya." Tangan Sakura menunjuk pada sofa panjang yang berada di depan televisi. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak obat. Kenyataan bahwa keduanya belum minum terlupakan seketika.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan meminta pria itu untuk memungguginya. Tiba-tiba mulut Sakura terbuka ketika menyadari apa yang akan dihadapinya. Dan kesadaran bahwa dia tak bisa menarik diri dari ini semakin membuat pipinya merona.

"Mmm, Sasuke ... kemejamu bisa ... dilepas? Maksudku, aku—"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura."

Sakura memalingkan wajah ketika Sasuke mulai melepas kancing kemejanya. Meski posisi Sasuke sudah membelakanginya, tetap saja Sakura merasa canggung. Salah satu tangannya ditekuk di depan bibir, seperti kebiasaannya setiap kali dia kikuk.

Setelah melepas napas panjang, Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang tengah memegang kapas yang dibasahi alkohol hingga nyaris menyentuh punggung Sasuke. Namun, napasnya tertahan begitu saja ketika punggung Sasuke terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Darah segar masih mengalir dengan debit yang begitu kecil dari lintangan luka. Ada darah mengering di sisi-sisinya, penanda bahwa luka tersebut bukanlah luka yang baru terbentuk, melainkan luka lama yang terbuka kembali. Mungkin karena Sasuke mengangkat galon tadi.

Sasuke membentangkan kemeja biru tuanya agar noda darah yang terpeta di sana tidak menempel ke mana-mana. Alisnya tertarik ke atas ketika dia tak merasakan Sakura yang mengobati lukanya meski terlepasnya kemeja sudah terjadi lebih dari satu menit. Dia masih diam, berpikir bahwa wanita itu tengah membasahi kapas atau apa pun. Namun, yang terasa di punggungnya hanyalah samar-samar embusan hangat dari napas Sakura, membuat dorongan-dorongan sensualnya tiba-tiba terpacu begitu saja.

Sakura baru sadar bahwa warna kulit Sasuke yang selama ini tak tertutupi kemeja tampak lebih gelap. Masuk akal jika mengingat profesi Sasuke sebagai kontraktor. Dia menebak bahwa pria itu lebih sering turun ke lapangan dan terbakar sinar matahari. Pandangan Sakura naik kembali ke sekitar bahu. Dia mendapati bahwa tulang sayap Sasuke tampak menonjol. Bukan dalam artian kurus, tetapi karena tampak berotot. Sama seperti kedua lengannya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke tampak ... seksi. Tiba-tiba pipi Sakura merona menyadari bahwa dia tengah memerhatikan punggung telanjang seorang pria, bahkan menilainya! Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dia lakukan semenjak kehilangan suaminya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak hingga muncul suara gemerisik dari kotak obat yang berada di pangkuannya. "Eh ... maaf, aku ... tadi sedang mencari ... umm ... tanggal kadaluarsa obat," kilahnya. Dalam hati dia berteriak lega karena apa yang dia bicarakan terdengar masuk akal. "Kau tahu, isi kotak obat ini sudah lama tidak diperbarui. Cukup mengejutkan ternyata tidak ada yang melewati tanggal kadaluarsa."

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura yang awalnya tampak ragu. "Oh."

"Tahan teriakanmu, mungkin ini akan terasa sakit." Sakura memutuskan bercanda untuk meredam rasa canggungnya. Dia terkikik geli.

"Jangan meremehkanku," dengus Sasuke.

Sakura menanggapi dengan cara mengubah kikikan menjadi tawa lepas.

Napas Sasuke tersentak setiap kali ujung jemari Sakura menyentuh kulitnya. Bukan karena sakit, melainkan karena itu adalah sentuhan Sakura. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang terasa intim seperti ini sanggup mengganggu pengendalian gairahnya. Apalagi, sentuhan itu berasal dari wanita yang dia cintai.

"Sasuke, luka ini seharusnya dijahit sejak awal," kata Sakura khawatir. "Bagaimana kau bisa terluka sedalam ini?"

"Tidak. Lukanya tidak sedalam itu." Sasuke meneguk ludah ketika menyadari bahwa suaranya serak. Namun, dia berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dengan cara mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura. Kepalanya memutar kejadian saat besi panjang tanpa sengaja jatuh dan menggores punggungnya, dia bersyukur logam itu tak menusuknya. Seharusnya bayangan-bayangan itu cukup untuk menyurutkan hasratnya, yang nyatanya tidak banyak berpengaruh. "Kecelakaan saat aku bekerja kemarin."

"Astaga, kau seharusnya lebih hati-hati. Kalau kau tidak mengangkat galon, lukanya pasti tidak akan terbuka begini."

"Hn."

Sakura mendesah mendengar tanggapan Sasuke yang sekenanya. "Lukanya kuperban, ya, agar tidak terbuka lagi."

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati membayangkan wanita itu akan memutari tubuhnya dengan perban. Sebuah kontak yang baginya terasa lebih intim daripada sebelumnya. Tangan Sakura akan menyentuh dadanya dari belakang ..., dada wanita itu bisa saja akan menempel pada punggungnya secara tidak sengaja ..., dan bayangan-bayangan itu semakin mengganggunya. "Tidak perlu."

"Sasuke—"

"Sakura ...." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Tatapannya mengunci sorot mata Sakura yang tampak terkejut. Dia menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian menyelipkan helaian merah muda ke balik cuping telinga. Ibu jarinya kembali menjelajahi wajah Sakura. Menyentuh hidungnya, dahinya, bibirnya, semakin turun ke rahang ... leher.

Respons Sakura masih sama seperti saat Sasuke pertama kali melakukannya, meski sebelumnya memang tidak lebih intim dari ini. Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa Sakura pun menginginkannya jika dilihat dari cara wanita itu membalas tatapannya. Dia mengusap garis bibir Sakura sekali lagi, sentuhannya jauh lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Kemudian, dia menyatukan bibir keduanya. Bibir Sasuke melengkung menjadi senyum karena tak menerima sebuah penolakan.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin dalam. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Dia membuka matanya sejenak, mendapati Sakura yang sebelumnya masih terbelalak, tiba-tiba menutup matanya begitu saja, seolah-olah mulai menikmati kecupan-kecupan ini. Dan tepat ketika Sakura hendak memberikan reaksi, dia merasa ini salah ... ini tak bisa terjadi ... ini tak boleh terjadi.

"Sasuke, kita tidak bisa." Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke kuat-kuat hingga berhasil melepas kontak. Sekonyong-konyong ujung matanya terasa membasah. Dia memalingkan wajah lantaran tak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak terluka. "Yang tadi ... yang tadi hanyalah kesalahan."

"Apa?" Sasuke menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap kata-kata Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa menganggap itu kesalahan."

"Aku seorang istri—"

"Kau bukan lagi seorang istri."

"Sasuke—"

"Terimalah kenyataan, Sakura." Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Sakura dan memaksa wanita itu menatap wajahnya. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan ini jika kau memang istri orang? Itu tidak mungkin. Apalagi ... jika suamimu adalah sahabatku sendiri."

"..."

"Naru—" Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan memilih kata-kata lain, "dia sudah tiada. Ini bukan kesalahan."

"Kita—aku tidak bisa." Hati Sakura terasa mencelos. Dia tahu kata-kata Sasuke tak salah. Namun, dia tetap tidak bisa. Dia masih merasa ini salah, entah karena apa. "Mungkin ... mungkin lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lagi setelah ini."

Ujung-ujung gigi Sasuke menggertak. Nyeri terasa di dadanya seolah-olah sembilu tengah mengukir luka di sana. "Tidak ketika kau menginginkanku sebanyak aku menginginkanmu."

"Pulanglah, Sasuke."

"Sakura ...," bisik Sasuke lirih. Meski wajah wanita itu mengarah pada wajahnya, tetapi kedua matanya terus melirik ke samping.

"Kau salah paham. Aku tidak menginginkanmu." Sakura berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke yang menangkup pipinya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kebohongan. Aku bisa merasakannya sendiri."

Mata Sakura terpejam erat. Ujung-ujungnya mulai terasa membasah ketika dalam hati dia membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke. "Perasaanmu ... bisa saja salah."

"Bisa saja salah," ulang Sasuke dengan nada sinis dan penekanan. Tangkupan tangannya semakin mengerat. "Tatap mataku, Sakura. Tatap mataku. Katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku."

Sakura yang sebelumnya memejamkan mata hingga dahinya mengerut kini mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membukanya. Satu-satunya cara untuk melawan desakan Sasuke adalah berbohong dengan cara sama sekali tidak terlihat berbohong. Dia perlu mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh sembari memantapkan tatapannya. Dia harus mencobanya dan harus bisa.

Dan ketika kedua matanya bertumbukkan dengan sorot mata Sasuke yang mengintimidasi batinnya, bibirnya bergetar kencang. Pita suaranya terasa disfungsi. Dia tak bisa melakukannya. Dia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, dan lisannya pun tak mampu menyangkalnya. Tangisnya mengalir saat itu juga.

Menerima tatapan Sasuke yang penuh dengan perih lantaran sempat ditolaknya, di sisi lain bisa memunculkan konklusi bahwa pria itu benar-benar mencintainya, membuat Sakura ingin menyerah. Dia tak ingin menyangkal lagi. Dia tak sanggup lagi. Kedua matanya terpejam sekali lagi. Napas diatur sebisanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sasuke benar. Ini memang bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Dia berhak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun setelah suaminya meninggal, termasuk sahabat dari mendiang suaminya itu sendiri. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dia memang mencintai Sasuke dan tak ingin lagi menyangkalnya. Maka ketika dia membuka kedua matanya lagi dan pandangannya bersirobok dengan kedua iris sehitam jelaga itu, dirinya tak bisa menahan diri untuk menempelkan permukaan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa darah di sekujur tubuhnya mendidih. Sakura akhirnya membuka hati sepenuhnya. Meski tak diucap dengan kata, tetapi dia merasa kontak yang dimulai oleh Sakura ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sentuhan antarbibir itu bukan lagi sebuah ciuman sepihak, walaupun Sakura hanya mengawalinya dengan sentuhan biasa, tanpa lumatan, tanpa pagutan. Sasuke tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana perkembangan Sakura yang awalnya kaku, hingga membalas pagutan bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan, wanita itu memberi akses ketika lidah Sasuke menekan-nekan batas bibirnya.

Dorongan tangan Sakura pada dadanya terasa lagi. Kali ini bukanlah aplikasi dari sebuah penolakan, melainkan karena desakan untuk meminta waktu bernapas. Kecupan Sasuke merambat ke bawah sekaligus memberi jeda yang Sakura pinta, mengecupi lehernya dan menghirup aroma tubuh wanita itu. Wangi masakan, samar-samar harum bunga, dan raksi keringat yang memabukkan—yang membuat hasratnya semakin meninggi.

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura.

Keinginan Sasuke kian membumbung ke atas. Kedua tangannya membelai sisi-sisi tubuh Sakura dengan lembut hingga dia mendengar lenguhan yang tertahan. Salah satu tangannya menyusup ke balik atasan hijau berbahan katun Sakura, kemudian mengusap-usap punggungnya, menekan-nekan lekukan dari tulang belakangnya. Hingga selanjutnya, ujung-ujung jemarinya mulai membuka dua kancing teratas pakaian Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sasuke nyaris tersentak ketika Sakura menarik diri dan lekas berdiri. Dia khawatir isi kepala Sakura berubah lagi setelah mendengar pernyataan cintanya secara verbal yang pertama kali. Kepalanya mendongak dan menatap Sakura yang agak terengah sembari mengulas senyum. Pertanyaan di ujung lidahnya ditelan kembali tatkala tangan Sakura melingkari pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menariknya ke dalam ruangan yang Sasuke ketahui adalah kamar Sakura.

Sakura berusaha tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Yang dia ingat malam ini hanyalah suara pintu kamar utama yang tertutup, irama hujan yang kembali membasahi tanah, dirinya yang membalas pernyataan cinta Sasuke, dan segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke yang berkemungkinan akan terus ada di dalam kotak memori selamanya.

.  
.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika lengan kirinya dilanda kram dan perih di punggungnya terasa lagi. Helaian-helaian lembut membelai sarafnya. Rambut Sakura. Senyuman tipis terbentuk ketika matanya menangkap wajah manis wanita itu yang tengah tertidur, meskipun celah bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kenangan semalam membuat kram dan perihnya hilang seketika. Tangan yang tak tertindih tubuh Sakura mengelus wajah wanita itu lembut. Helaian-helaian rambut yang menempel di sana disekanya ke samping hingga diselipkan ke belakang telinga.

Tiba-tiba napas Sakura tidak setenang sebelumnya. Bibirnya pun langsung terkatup rapat dan bergerak di sudut-sudutnya. Wanita itu terbangun meski matanya masih tersembunyi di balik kelopak.

"Pagi, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar sapaan untuknya di pagi hari. Sudah lama sekali semenjak dia mendengar sapaan sebelum memulai hari.

"Mmm ... pagi, Sasuke."

Tunggu dulu ...

... Sasuke?

Kedua mata Sakura lekas terbuka lebar. Hal pertama yang terekam ke dalam retinanya adalah sosok Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Di atas ranjangnya. Di bawah selimut krem yang sama dengannya. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang sama polosnya.

Sekonyong-konyong otak Sakura memutar apa yang terjadi semalam. Aliran darah mengalir pada wajahnya hingga memerah sepenuhnya. Lantas dia memunggungi Sasuke untuk mengendalikan diri. Dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu justru membuat Sakura semakin dirundung malu; Sasuke mengecupi tengkuknya dengan lembut tanpa ragu.

"Kau tidak perlu malu." Bibir pria itu menempel pada daun telinganya. "Kau indah."

Sakura masih bergeming dan semakin menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya ke dalam bantal. Kecupan-kecupan yang menghangatkan paginya dimulai lagi. Ketika kecupan-kecupan itu mulai bertransformasi menjadi gigitan-gigitan kecil di bahu, Sakura segera memutar tubuhnya dan berujar, "Hentikan, Sasuke. Kita bisa terlambat bekerja."

Sasuke menarik alisnya. Dia nyaris lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari Senin. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Sakura mengangkat lehernya untuk melempar pandangan ke balik bahu Sasuke untuk melihat jam. "Lima lebih empat puluh lima menit."

Seringaian tipis yang sontak membuat Sakura merinding terulas di bibir Sasuke. "Aku punya waktu dua jam lima belas menit."

"Sasukeee," Sakura beringsut mundur, tetapi tangan Sasuke masih mengungkungnya, "aku mau membuat sarapan. Kalau kau melepaskan aku sekarang, aku buatkan makanan favoritmu dan espresso kesukaanmu."

"Memangnya kau tahu makanan favoritku?"

"Makanya aku mau tanya sekarang."

"Tomat."

Sakura terkikik. Fakta bahwa seseorang yang kalem seperti Sasuke menyukai tomat entah mengapa terasa menggemaskan di sudut pandangnya. "Yang lain? Sekarang sedang tidak ada tomat."

"Berarti kau harus tetap di sini." Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Dia menarik wanita itu merapat hingga kulit mereka saling bersinggungan.

"Sasuke!" Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Sensasi dari kontak yang baru saja terasa membuatnya merinding.

"Aku bercanda." Sasuke memasang seringai untuk menggoda Sakura. Dekapannya dilepas hingga wanita itu bisa beringsut dengan bebas. "Aku akan makan apa pun yang kau masak."

Masih dengan raut tersipu, Sakura menyunggingkan senyum atas apa yang Sasuke katakan. Bergerak skeptis, dia membelakangi Sasuke dan memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia mengenakannya asal-asalan lantaran merasakan tatapan Sasuke seolah-olah menusuk punggungnya. Yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini adalah antara malu dan merasa didambakan.

"Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu. "Hm?"

"Yang kaukatakan semalam ... apa itu benar?"

Senyum semakin merekah di wajah Sakura. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Sasuke masih duduk di atas ranjangnya. Matanya langsung bertumbukkan dengan mata Sasuke untuk mencari keyakinan bagi dirinya sendiri, sekaligus memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sakura sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Dia tak ragu lagi untuk melabuhkan cintanya pada Sasuke. Masa mendatang tak akan bisa kalah oleh masa lalu, dan dia mencoba percaya pada hal itu. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Meski hanya dilapisi selimut sebatas pinggang, Sasuke tetap merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Kalor itu berpusat dari ulu hatinya. "Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku."

Sakura terkikik geli. Baru saja semalam keduanya saling terbuka mengenai perasaan satu sama lain secara verbal, dan belum dua belas jam setelahnya Sasuke sudah mengajaknya menikah. "Pelan-pelan, Sasuke."

"Kita bukan remaja lagi." Sasuke mendengus. Mengingat semalam keduanya bahkan sudah saling memadu kasih, hubungan ini bisa dikatakan tidak berjalan secara perlahan dari awal.

"Kau keberatan apabila aku meminta waktu untuk menjawab?" Gelakan Sakura sudah berhenti. Dia berucap dengan nada tulus dan lembut. Sakura jujur ketika mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke. Hanya saja, hatinya masih mengambang apabila status mendiang suaminya diisi orang lain secepat ini. Dia tak mungkin dan tak ingin menolak Sasuke, tetapi dia butuh waktu untuk kesiapan menjawab iya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjawab."

Sakura sumringah mendengar pengertian Sasuke. Tanpa diucap secara lisan, dia tahu Sasuke akan sadar apa alasannya menunda menjawab. Dan yang membuatnya merasa hangat adalah Sasuke yang memakluminya.

.  
.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura merasa ada perubahan pada bentuk fisiknya. Hal itu tak akan begitu dia sadari apabila beberapa pakaian yang awalnya pas di tubuh kini terasa sempit, terutama pakaian dalamnya. Padahal, cermin masih mengatakan bahwa postur tubuhnya tak banyak berubah. Namun, ada hal lain yang menyangkalnya.

Selain itu, kondisi tubuhnya pun memburuk. Dia jadi sering mual dan muntah. Meski dia belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali, tetapi tetap saja dorongan dari dalam perutnya selalu ada. Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa dia keracunan makanan dan efek dari makanan tersebut berjangka panjang. Begitu terus sampai dia mengaitkan pada bentuk fisiknya yang menebal di bagian-bagian tertentu. Kemudian, benaknya memberi sebuah putaran memori bahwa saat dirinya dan Sasuke melakukan penyatuan, keduanya sama-sama tidak menggunakan pengaman. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya tersadar bahwa dirinya pun sudah terlambat datang bulan.

Pulang bekerja, Sakura mampir ke apotek dan membeli alat tes kehamilan. Dua garis terbentuk di benda berwarna putih tersebut setelah Sakura mengetes diri. Dia hamil. Dan anak yang dikandungnya adalah benih dari Sasuke. Napas Sakura tertahan di perut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga kepalanya terasa pusing. Entah Sakura harus merasa seperti apa sekarang, mengingat mereka berdua belum terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa kalut. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah bagaimana jika Sasuke tak menginginkan bayi ini dan dia harus menghadapi segalanya sendiri. Dia tahu Sasuke siap menikahinya, tetapi bagaimana jika pria itu belum mau memiliki anak? Dan kalaupun Sasuke tak berpikiran seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih baik jika bayi ini lahir ketika keduanya sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri? Sejujurnya Sakura belum siap. Rasanya masih terlalu cepat jika menikah dengan Sasuke segera. Suaminya meninggal di awal musim semi, dan sekarang masih musim gugur. Bahkan setahun pun belum terlalui.

Sakura benar-benar gelisah. Dia takut menghadapi ini sendirian dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Dia butuh pegangan. Dan satu-satunya yang ada hanyalah Sasuke ... sementara Sakura sendiri masih bimbang apakah dia harus memberi tahu kabar ini pada Sasuke atau tidak. Mungkin lebih baik memberi tahu, sehingga keduanya bisa mencari jalan keluar yang paling tepat. Namun, tidak sekarang. Dia masih perlu waktu untuk membentuk nyali. Hari Minggu masih empat hari dari sekarang dan Sakura harap itu lebih dari cukup.

.  
.

Sasuke merasa Sakura tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah mengapa, dia beberapa kali mendapati wanita itu gelisah tak menentu. Setiap kali dia bertanya, Sakura selalu menghindar untuk menjawab atau mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal lain. Seperti menanyakan bagaimana pekerjaan Sasuke minggu ini, menceritakan seperti apa hari-hari Sakura sebagai wanita karir, dan lain-lain. Ini memang topik-topik yang biasa mereka bagi. Namun, Sasuke merasakan sebuah kejanggalan. Sakura beberapa kali menghindari matanya.

Tindakan Sakura kali ini membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi semakin dalam. Wanita itu meletakkan cangkir keduanya di atas nampan dan lekas berdiri. Dia berjalan hingga tubuhnya sejajar dengan pintu meski masih berjarak cukup jauh dari beranda. Dan ketika Sasuke mencari-cari mata Sakura, wanita itu tak menghindari tatapannya lagi.

"Cuaca di luar sedang bagus," kata Sakura sembari memegang erat-erat sisi kanan dan sisi kiri dari nampan. "Minum di beranda saja, ya?"

Sasuke enggan mendebat, meski sudah sekian lama semenjak mereka menghabiskan waktu di beranda rumah Sakura. Setelah Sakura membuka pintunya untuk Sasuke—pintu rumah sekaligus pintu hatinya—dan membiarkan Sasuke menjejak ke dalam, wanita itu tak pernah menerima kehadiran Sasuke di beranda rumahnya lagi, melainkan mengizinkannya masuk. Selalu. Dan Sasuke tak ambil pusing soal ini. Kata-kata Sakura soal cuaca bagus pun terbukti oleh mata kepalanya sendiri sebelum memasuki rumah ini. Hawa di musim gugur belum sampai ke tahap dingin. Masih hangat, tetapi bukan jenis hangat yang membakar seperti musim panas. Angin sepoi-sepoi bahkan bisa terasa walaupun tengah berjalan santai.

Telapak kaki telanjang Sakura melangkah ke luar, diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya. Wanita itu menaruh dua cangkir di atas meja, membawa namp/pan ke dapur, kemudian segera kembali lagi. Dia menatap Sasuke yang belum menyentuh secangkir kopinya sama sekali. Sakura tahu, apa yang belum Sasuke lakukan berdasarkan penantian terhadap Sakura yang harus minum lebih dulu.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Sakura sedikit gugup setelah menempelkan bibir pada ujung cangkir. Matanya melirik Sasuke melalui ujung mata.

Sasuke otomatis menoleh ke arah Sakura sembari menyesap kopi hitamnya. Pahit yang melewati kerongkongan tak mengubah pendapatnya mengenai Sakura hari ini. Wanita itu terlihat lebih cantik, wajahnya seolah memancarkan binar yang tak Sasuke mengerti sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini kabar baik atau justru sebaliknya untukmu," Sakura memberi sejenak jeda di tengah kalimatnya dengan cara menyesap teh yang permukaannya tak lepas dari perhatiannya, "dan pendapatku tergantung pada pendapatmu."

"Apa?" Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit curiga. Tiba-tiba dia baru sadar bahwa cairan yang disesap Sakura bukanlah kopi seperti biasanya, melainkan teh. Lagi, dia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Aku ... mmm ... kita bahas nanti saja, ya?"

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendesak. Tidak biasanya Sakura bertele-tele seperti ini.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Nanti, Sasuke. Makanan paling enak selalu disisakan terakhir."

"Kalau ternyata ini bukan kabar baik, berarti tidak bisa disamakan dengan makanan paling enak," dengus Sasuke.

"Lebih bagus kalau kau bisa menebaknya. Karena sejujurnya, aku sedikit gugup mengatakannya dan menebak-nebak bagaimana tanggapanmu." Tanpa mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya gugup, Sasuke sudah bisa membacanya dari gerak-gerik Sakura sedari tadi. Bukan hanya gugup, tetapi malah terasa janggal dan sangat berbeda.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Dia mencoba memikirkan kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat Sakura gugup. Dan yang muncul di kepalanya hanya satu. "Kau sudah siap menjawabnya?" tanyanya ragu. Entah mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang jika memikirkan Sakura yang akan menjawab ajakan menikah darinya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hampir. Yah, ada hubungannya dengan itu."

Bahu Sasuke merosot ke bawah. Ketegangan yang terbentuk di tubuhnya beberapa detik lalu seolah menguap begitu saja. "Aku tidak mengerti," ujarnya setengah putus asa. "Jangan main-main, Sakura. Katakan ada apa."

Sasuke mendapati Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar intonasi tajam dalam kata-katanya. Dia tak bisa menahan diri menajamkan nada bicaranya. Sakura yang sedari tadi bertele-tele dan sempat membuatnya melambung tinggi kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kesal.

Sakura buru-buru menoleh dan menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. Wanita itu mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. "Maaf membuatmu kesal, Sasuke," tuturnya lembut. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi sudah kosong secara refleks memegang perutnya. "Oke, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Aku ..."

"Hn?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang, kemudian melepasnya lagi. Tarik, lepas, tarik, dan lepas. Begitu terus hingga dia mulai merasa dia sanggup. "Sasuke, aku ..."

"Sakura-chan."

Keheningan yang mencekam berdiri di antara mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke sama menangkap keterkejutan di wajah satu sama lain sebagai penanda bahwa keduanya sama-sama mendengar apa yang menabuh gendang telinga. Keduanya yakin sekali mereka tidak mungkin memiliki imajinasi yang sama, dan di saat yang sama pula. Itu tidak mungkin dan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jadi ... suara Naruto yang mereka dengar barusan adalah kenyataan?

Memiliki spekulasi tersebut, tubuh keduanya menegang. Jauh lebih tegang daripada yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Sasuke mampu menangkap lensa mata Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah, hendak melirik tetapi terlalu takut. Dia pun mendapati dirinya mengalami hal serupa. Dia takut apa yang dia dengar adalah kenyataan. Takut sekali.

"Tadaima."

Dan satu kata tersebut cukup untuk membuat keduanya hancur. Itu terdengar begitu nyata ... dan ada. Yang pertama kali memiliki nyali untuk menoleh ke arah pagar adalah Sakura. Sementara Sasuke tak melepaskan arah pandangnya dari wanita itu. Dari bekapan tangan yang Sakura lakukan, pelafalan suku kata dari nama seseorang yang diketahui sudah tiada dengan terputus-putus, Sasuke yakin, yakin, sekali bahwa yang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk ... bahkan kenyataan yang lebih dari sekadar pahit.

Desakan-desaan untuk menoleh terasa di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Kian kuat dia menahannya, maka kian besar pula dorongan-dorongan itu. Sakura yang tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri dengan kaki gemetar berhasil membuat Sasuke menatap pada apa yang Sakura tatap. Dan yang dia dapati di depan pagar rumah adalah sosok yang sangat, sangat dia kenali. Pria yang berdiri di sana adalah sahabat baiknya, rivalnya, seseorang yang dia anggap saudaranya ... sekaligus suami dari Sakura.

Memang sosok itu tidak sama persis seperti yang Sasuke ingat. Rambut pirangnya tampak lebih pendek, di rahang sampai pipi kanannya terdapat bekas luka bakar yang sudah lama sembuh, tangan kanan yang menghilang, dan beberapa detil-detil kecil yang dapat membuat Sasuke gila. Bukan, bukan detil-detil kecil itu yang dapat membuat Sasuke gila. Melainkan kehadiran pria yang memiliki detil-detil kecil tersebut.

Sasuke pikir ini hanyalah imajinasi. Imajinasi yang entah bagaimana caranya mengganggu pikirannya dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Karena ... yang mereka tahu adalah ... Naruto sudah tiada. Naruto meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan pesawat meski jasadnya belum ditemukan. Ketiadaan itulah yang membuatnya mengenal Sakura lebih baik, jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, hingga menyentuhnya dari luar maupun dalam.

Semuanya terasa sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal, sampai Sasuke ingat media pernah menghebohkan seorang kopilot yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan seluruh penumpang kecuali kopilot yang kehilangan kakinya tersebut. Berita yang dia dengar saat masih SMA, tetapi dengan janggal tiba-tiba terasa segar sekaligus menyiksa. Kemudian Sasuke sadar bahwa selama ini jasad Naruto memang tak pernah ditemukan. Dan penyangkalan bahwa hal ini tidak logis terakhir ada pada Sakura. Pantas saja selama ini Sakura selalu ragu-ragu dalam hubungan mereka. Barangkali ... jauh di palung hatinya, Sakura memang merasakan bahwa suaminya masih ada. Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya, hingga sekarang hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka bukanlah hubungan seorang bujangan dengan seorang janda, melainkan bujangan dan istri orang. Istri dari sahabatnya sendiri. Sebuah perselingkuhan yang hina.

Mengapa Naruto baru muncul sekarang, setelah berbulan-bulan terlangkahi, Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Hatinya tetap akan hancur apa pun alasannya. Wanita yang selama ini dia cintai ternyata memang tak bisa dia miliki.

Sasuke bahkan tak sempat menangkap Sakura yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di lantai. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa melemas hingga mati rasa. Dia tahu posisinya di sini. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah suami Sakura, dan status itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang. Meski sangat terlambat, mungkin ini adalah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk menuruti kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan setelah dirinya mencium bibir wanita itu pertama kali. Sentuhan yang dia lakukan merupakan sebuah kesalahan, mereka tak bisa menjalin hubungan percintaan, dan lebih baik keduanya tidak usah saling bertemu lagi.

Barangkali ... memang seperti inilah jalan yang paling tepat. Karena Sasuke tak akan membuat Sakura harus memilih mana yang wanita itu inginkan dan mana yang seharusnya diinginkan, maka dialah yang akan memutuskan untuk pergi.

Segala kehancurannya membuat Sasuke lupa bahwa tadi Sakura masih menggantungkan kata-kata yang mungkin tak akan pernah dia ketahui selamanya.

.  
.  
Selesai

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:
> 
> Post pertama di Ao3. Yah, ini juga di-publish di FFn, sih :))
> 
> Saya ... gak tau ini apa ... *banting meja* oke. Tema fic ini bukan style saya karena saya malas nulis yang konfliknya berat. Terus ... ini one-shot terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Dan ... serius, saya berusaha bikin fic ini tetap terdengar logis. Saya sampai browsing mengenai "kemungkinan selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat" dan memang ada beberapa orang yang bisa selamat. Gak taulah, saya bingung dan sejujurnya gak pede T_T jadi kalo suatu hari fic ini menghilang, ya alasannya itu :')) /labilwoy
> 
> Btw, saya kepikir nulis sesuatu dengan twist (gak tau kerasa apa nggak twist-nya *pundung*) setelah baca novel The Nightingale. Di sana banyak twist yang bikin saya kesel tapi berdecak kagum di saat yang sama. Tapi jalan ceritanya beda banget sama fic ini. Kalo soal kisah cintanya malah mirip sama film Pearl Harbor ._. Tapi jalan cerita di sini tetep saya buat sendiri.
> 
> Soal alur ... saya bingung ini alurnya gimana. Udah dicoba dibuat semengalir mungkin meski sebenarnya agak rush atau memang rush, lol.
> 
> Makasih untuk yang membaca sampai sini. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi, ya. Feedbacks are kindly accepted :D
> 
> daffodila.


End file.
